Never Be Like You
by 0ak
Summary: Paso a Paso se forma una vida ¿y el verdadero amor? El amor de un padre, el amor de un esposo y el amor de un hijo. El amor verdadero forjando al hombre mas feliz del mundo.


La guerra término gracias al sacrificio de tantas vidas que el júbilo nunca llegó a las almas sobrevivientes, el odio y el rencor dominaba los ánimos con una sola dirección; los mortifagos sobrevivintes. Fue un horror que se vivió entre risas de los "buenos" y gritos agónicos de los que siguieron al Lord oscuro , o aún peor, de los que se vieron obligados a ello.

Mujeres y niños sacados a la fuerza de sus hogares para atormentar a esposos y padres por seguir un ideal, castigos y humillación a la luz pública como un circo.

Y como una maldición el "merecido" castigo llegaba a todos. Sin excepción.

Y aunque se creía seguro también llegaría para el espía de la orden bajo el mando de Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy.

Antes del quinto año, tras la extraña muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su padre quedó perdido, entre la espada y la pared pero una mano salió en su auxilio, la que menos creyó.

La Orden del Fénix entró a su casa, invadió su hogar al enterarse de la desgracias de la familia y el siendo protegido por los elfos de la mansión y escondido en la que sería la habitación de sus padres fue una presa fácil de cazar.

Arthur Weasley fue el primero en verlo, abrazando sus piernas bañado en lágrimas y soltando suaves quejidos intentando no hacer ruido y eso mató al pobre hombre.

Lo envolvió en un fuertemente abrazo y le revolvía los cabellos intentando ser conciliador. Y ahora teniendo veintiún años no podría agradecer más ese abrazo, desde ese día fue recogido en sus brazos y abrió los ojos que sus padres mantuvieron vendados.

Su burbuja de perfección explotó dejándolo a la deriva y el lo tomo antes de tocar el suelo, el hombre que ahora amaba como un padre y que lo recibió como a un hijo.

Luego de ese día, en el cual le unitario todo lo que tenia y lo dejaron en la calle como vil perro sólo con la ropa que llevaba puesta, el señor Weasley le permitió quedarse en su casa y siendo esa su última opción no le quedó más que aceptar.

Al inicio no podía mirarlo a los ojos, con que cara iba a mirar al hombre que insulto toda su vida, al menos a su familia la cual no lo toleraba en la casa causándole aún más problemas, y aunque el pasado no se pudo arreglar y solo se formará un problema sobre otro el lo arrastraba por la pista de obstáculos guiandolo con una sonrisa, no podía estar mas agradecido.

-O-

En el sexto año de Hogwarts, al que no le quedo más que ir con túnicas y libros de segunda mano pues hasta eso le quitaron, no paraba de enviarle cartas al menos una vez a la semana para, según sus palabras, supiera que no estaba solo.

Pero con la llegada de Umbridge y la próxima a fundarse, Brigada Inquisitorial, fue llamado por el director y creando junto a él, el señor Weasley y su padrino, lo cual fue una sorpresa ,quien creería que podría ser un espía de la Orden, una coartada de humillaciones a manos de los traidores a la sangre y un deseo de venganza para entrar a la famosa Brigada y posteriormente a el mismo ejército de Voldemort como un doble espía al igual que su padrino.

Tenia una silla en las reuniones de la orden sin importar su edad, o todas la miradas de odio que recibía. Y así luego de la muerte de su padrino y la pronta guerra forjó la caída del mayor mago oscuro de la historia.

Pero no sólo logró eso, se enamoró. Cayó rendido a los pies del salvador cual quinceañera.

Y al parecer era correspondido, bailaban uno tras el otro enamorados perdidamente dando todo de si para vencer y vivir por su amor, y aunque el señor Weasley dudaba aún el le mostró que en verdad estaban enamorados y lucho para que lo aceptará, pero sin importar que tan difícil logró que este aceptará y fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo... por unos meses.

-O-

Luego de ganar la guerra Harry fue aclamado junto a la orden y cambio, llegaba tarde a sus citas ademas de empezar a sonreír coqueto a todo el que pasara y aun peor de todo eso y lo demás, le empezó a exigir.

Desde que cambiará su humor, que antes lo hacía reír a carcajadas, hasta el porque nunca podía aguantar los insultos que todo el mundo le dirigía por tener la marca, pero lo dejo pasar el mismo se avergonzaba de ese horrible tatuaje sobre su piel.

Y frente a los ojos de un triste señor Weasley Harry dejo de adorarlo, le gritaba una y otro vez y no dudaba en irse de fiesta y llegar borracho y con marcas cada vez más extrañas y que le partían poco a poco el corazón.

Cada vez que preguntaba por ellas el moreno le respondía que lo dejara vivir su vida ya que ahora tenía una y el lo entendió, no volvió a decir nada.

Pero todo parecía mejorar, Harry deseaba que se mudarán vivir juntos y el en su infinito amor acepto. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y se entendían perfectamente, empezó a dejar de ir de fiesta y empezaban a planear un futuro para los dos y en su cumpleaños número diecinueve lloro de la felicidad al ver a Harry arrodillado frente a él con una pequeña caja en manos y no dudo en aceptar.

Pero la felicidad se acabo como la maldición decia, Harry empezaba a quedarse más veces en casa de los Weasley y luego de los meses el armario empezaba a solo tener sus cosas y la casa permanecía silenciosa.

Pero el señor Weasley aún seguía visitando a su hijo adoptivo, nunca lo dejo sólo y lo recibía en sus brazos cada vez que se atacaba a llorar, lo cual se hizo cada vez más constante igual que las visitas de un Harry enojado por los regaños del señor Weasley.

De nuevo llegó una buena época, al menos mejor. Ya nada era igual y aunque Harry no paraba de decir que lo amaba con su alma el empezó a dudar. Pero viendo que su vida giraba en torno al salvador ¿para que ppner resistencia?

Se dejó llevar nuevamente enamorado.

-O-

El aniversario de la guerra, lo cual alboroto a los medios, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en Draco Potter y este en su infinito amor tomó una poción que le daría a Harry el mejor regalo que creyó posible, una familia. Lo hizo a escondidas y dudando un poco pero todas sus dudas se esfumaron cuando Harry lo tomo ese día entre juramentos de amor eterno. Ese día y todos lo venideros.

Harry lo amaba todos los días, su casa era su santuario y no podía estar mas feliz, exceptuando que aún no podía quedar en cinta, ya lleva va intentándolo medio año ¿Y si no podía tener hijos?¿Harry lo querría igual?

La respuesta llegó unos días después.

Llegó tarde a la oficina ese día y ya había una lechuza esperando en su ventana, últimamente el cansancio lo gobernaba y empezaba a sentirse mareado, para no llamar de nuevo a sus constantes malestares con el golpeteo de la lechuza en su ventana cedió y la abrió, la fastidiosa ave voló hasta el borde de su escritorio y le extendió una pata altanera y el le lanzó una mirada furiosa tomando la carta rápido y echándole sin darle alguna chuchería.

Lo lamento al instante, esa lechuza le traía la mejor noticia que podrían darle y aun sin creerlo se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Pasaron horas o minutos pero porfía reaccionó y sin dudarlo tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió una escueta nota con un:

"Lo logramos, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Lo cual puede replantearse en los próximos nueve meses.

Con amor Draco."

No pudo evitar reír ante la ultima parte, y pensar que empezó a escribir eso por la insistencia y refunfuñando pero ahora le encantaba. Amarró la nota a la pata de su lechuza y la envío con el señor Weasley y mientras veía al ave partir corrió a la chimenea, moría de ganas por decirle la buena noticia a Harry.

Cuando llegó a la casa el primer piso estaba sumido en silencio, y aunque Harry hoy no debía or a trabajar no se rinde y sube a su habitación subiendo escalones de dos en dos perdiendo todo cuidado pero antes de cruzar el umbral escucho un fuerte y femenino gemido que le partió el corazón.

Toda emoción se fue de su rostro y sello lo que quedaba de su corazón en lo profundo... lo supo todo el tiempo, la felicidad siempre se iba de su vida pero esta vez no se quedariade brazos cruzados viendo la partir. Tomó un respiro fuerte y empujó la puerta con toda la calma del mundo, con la misma que hablo un minuto después. No por nada fue el perfecto espía de la Orden.

-Perdón por interrumpir el momento, sólo vine por mis cosas así que pueden seguir no hay problema- hasta el mismo se sorprendió de lo natural que salio su voz y cumpliendo con su palabra con un movimiento de varita un maletín apareció a sus pies y con un simple accio todas sus cosas se fueron acomodando con rapidez en el pero hasta que el último par de zapatos no entro de un salto en el pequeño maletín no tuvo el valor de mirar a Harry.

Estaban petrificados mirándolo desde la cama, la linda hija del señor Weasley sentada desnuda sobre Harry, ambos sobre la cama en que tuvo una gran sesión con Harry justo esa mañana por lo cual llegó tarde a la oficina, quizá no fue muy bueno porque ni una hora después ya estaba encamado con la comadreja.

Que iluso fue, justo esa mañana creyó con su alma toda las promesas de amor que pronunciaba en su oído y veía sinceridad en sus caricias. Todo era una mentira como su matrimonio y su hijo... no eso era verdadero, si sólo tendría un padre lo amaría tanto que sentiría el amor de miles.

Su cuerpo lo traicionó, que pensamiento tan acorde con el momento, las lágrimas no paraban su padre lo mataría si se enteraba de todo lo que lloro desde que se fue, un "Los Malfoy no lloran hijo, ellos deben de llorar por nosotros" lo más gracioso es que recordaba ver llorar a su padre mientras se lo decía, nunca supo porque y esperaba que no fuera por algo como lo de el.

Tomó un respiro y despertó de su letargo al darse cuenta que se quedó mirando fijo al pequeño maletín a sus pies, se agachó hasta alcanzar la manija y con todo el porte de un Malfoy miro a Har...Potter y con un asentimiento salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

Escucho el fuerte estruendo de algo pesado caer al suelo y el grito chillón de la comadreja y su voz aguda gritar a Harry un sinfín de cosas, al llegar a la sala el ruido de pasos rápidos en la escalera y la voz masculina gritar su nombre, si fuera otra situación reiría.

El camino a la chimenea nunca se le hizo tan largo, sentía que arrastraba congo un gran peso y al parecer este lo detenía puesto que al tomar un puñado de polvos flu vio a Potter, ya con al menos unos pantalones entrar en la sala seguido de la comadrejita.

-Draco espera por favor... esto no es lo que parece yo... yo - Dudo - Draco no me dejes -

-No se porque te interesa tanto ese mortifago ... al fin y al cabo esta no es la primera vez ni yo la unica - solto la pelirroja junto al "Niño de Oro" con tono altivo y el se detuvo un segundo antes de lanzar los polvos por la sorpresa

-Ginny- bramo enojado y viendo su falta de movimiento no lo desaprovechó camino hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos, podría volver a conceguirlo, Draco lo perdonaría, siempre lo hacía y se sintió aliviado al verlo salir de la chimenea y acercarse a la mesa de centro junto a la que el se encontraba sólo que cuando llego hasta el y sin mirarlo dejo su anillo y un pergamino arrugado que le costó soltar y ante la estupefacción de el moreno que intento atraparlo por un brazo.

Cosa que no logro pues la zorra lo detuvo a tiempo geitando enojada y a viva voz.

-¡El no deberia de importarte, Harry! ¿es que no lo vez? el no lo merece-

-¡Ginny vete! - grito este enojafo y empujandola sin cuidado y siguiendo sus pasos.

-Harry- ell lo miraba triste desde el suelo- yo ... yo estoy embarazada- y eso se llevó lo que quedaba en el, entró nuevamente a la chimenea y la zar los polvos gritando la dirección de la oficina del señor Weasley frente al rostro descompuesto de el moreno.

-O-

El señor Weasley lo recibió con una gran sonrisa que se borro al ver como caía de rodillas a sus pies abrazándose a sí mismo y llorando a mares.

Sin dudarlo este como la primera vez lo abrazo fuerte y le acarició los cabellos conciliador mientras preguntaba cada vez más preocupado.

¿por que solo le causaba problemas? Va a ser abuelo ¿no deberia ser el padre mas feliz del mundo?... pero el no era su padre.

-¿por que?- salió sin pensarlo y lo miro angustiado - Harry el él - el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar y el dolor le impedía pensar -¿por que me salvas? ... todo es tu culpa... ya estaría muerto ... no sufriría tanto - y se lamento al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del mayor y su mirada cristalina -Perdón pero ... ¿por que es tan difícil? la vida no me deja ser feliz - las lágrimas no paraban y debía dar un patético espectáculo tirada en el suelo desecho.

-Oh mi querido Draco ... tranquilo ya veras serás el hombre mas feliz del mundo de nuevo- lo apretó aún más en el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente ,no podía amar más a ese hombre.

-Odio el mundo mágico... odio que todos me miren con odio, que Harry se la viva mintiendo, detesto la idea de que mi hijo crecerá sin un padre y aun mas odio que lo haya perdido todo cada vez... la vida me odia.

-Hijo -suspiro el señor Weasley al escuchar los lamentos de su auto proclamado hijo adoptivo y lo separo de si para mirarlo a los ojos - si no tienes nada aquí... vete hijo corre y busca tu lugar en el mundo.

Dejar el mundo mágico ingles nunca le sonó como una mejor idea y sin dudar se lanzó los brazos del hombre para darle un apretado abrazo - te amo no sabes cuanto.

-Y me amarás aún más - Dijo esa vez el hombre con voz divertida intentando relajarlo, y logrando su objetivo - hace un momento estaba trabajando y al parecer hay un puesto vacante en la embajada inglesa americana mágica... un pobre fue atacado por un cazador mientras intentaba encontrar un crup extraviado en el bosque y su puesto a quedado vacante... sabes que siempre te apoyaré hijo no interesa que - y sintió que lo amaba aún más.

-O-

Ahora doce años feliz era el hombre as feliz del mundo, aunque llegó a América con solo lo que tenia en su maletín y una promesa de empleo no se rindió y cuando la fecha esperada se acercaba y tenia un apartamento en la ciudad donde se ubicaba el Congreso Mágico Americano y un buen empleo al que volver luego de su licencia médica.

Arthur viajó desde Londres para el nacimiento y lo acompañó unos es es después mientras encontraba una niñera y se recuperaba.

No dejaba de enviarle una carta a la semana preguntando por el bebé y si estaba bien o necesitaba algo y el no dudaba en responderla con los grandes avances del bebé y sobre historias de su trabajo. Cuando Scorpius cumplía años era el primero en recibir una carta de invitación y cuando conoció a Connor With, un hijo de muggles que ahora era su esposo, el fue su fiel confidente y único con poder de juzgar si era el adecuado, y si que lo era.

Su vida esos últimos once años había sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo, su hijo era un sol que encantaba a todos con su dulce voz y sus cálidos ojos verdes, además de su piel blanca y cabellos rubios que lo hacían ver como un ángel, de la mano de su Padre, Connor, recibía todas las miradas y como no sí ambos eran el mejor cuadro que había visto en su vida, y ahora que regresaba a Inglaterra con ambos por la próxima entrada del pequeño rubio a Hogwarts no podían regresar a América tan lejana de su hijo.

-¡Abuelo! -la grito lo sobresalto y los alcanzó en dos pasos, pero el pequeño ya estaba corriendo hacia un mas que sonriente señor Weasley rodeado de sus hijos y nietos.

-¡Scorp! -sin importar las miradas sorprendida de todos Arthur Weasley, vive ministro de magia inglés puso un rodilla en el suelo y abrazo a su auto proclamado nieto adoptivo y lo alzó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Abuelo bajame, ya no soy un niño y ademas todos nos miran - las mejillas sonrojadas eran la especialidad de ese pequeño demonio para lograr que todos hicieran lo que quería, todos menos su abuelo.

-Oh pero si eres tan pequeño ¿seguro que tienes once? no quiero que el sombrero seleccionador te devuelva a casa por que mientes con tu edad y en verdad tienes siete señorito - lo regañaba con un falso tono serio que no iba bien con su sonrisa burlona.

-¡Abuelo! - grito Scorp entre enojado y divertido - Ya veras, un día seré tan grande que podría aplastarte.

-¿Quieres acaso ser un trol? Porque el genio de uno ya tienes,pequeño.

-Abuelo, no es mi culpa nacer pequeñito.

-¿Abuelo?¿quien es el?- una voz infantil rompió el silencio y la ilusión de todos los que miraban la extraña escena.

-Albus, el es mi nieto Scorpius Malfoy, Scorp es el mi otro nieto Albus Potter. Al parecer iniciarán Hogwarts el mismo año... quizá terminen en la misma casa.

-¡Eres el hijo de Harry Potter! Leí sobre el, aunque mi padre me dice que en verdad no fue tan fantástico como lo cuentan pero ... tu si sabes ¿me cuentas?

-Si, pero a papá no le gusta contarnos esas historias. Dice que con ese ejemplo nos metemos en problemas en el colegio.

-Y eso que importa ¡Así es mas divertido¡- Arthur feliz de ver a los niños hablando tan amigables bajo a Scorp al suelo haciendo que este deba alzar la cabeza un poco para poder seguir hablando con Albus.

-Draco, Connor que gusto que vuelvan a Inglaterra -Arthur se dirigió ahora hacia ellos dándole a él un apretado abrazo que duró un poco mas de lo normal y un par de palmadas en la espalda a su esposo- Scorp esta aun más pequeño que la ultima vez que lo vi ... y si es un enano.

-¡Arthur!-le reprendió el divertido escuchando las risas de Connor.

-Bueno al menos no es un elfo.

-¡Papá!-lo reprendió Scorp que alcanzó a escuchar su broma mientras su abuelo y padre no podían parar de reír, así que haciendo un puchero tomó la mano de un divertido Albus y empezó a alejarlo de los adultos lo cual pareció despertar a los padres de este.

-¡Suéltalo en este instante pequeño mortifa... !

-¡Ginny!-y lo vio, Harry Potter no era ni una sombra de lo que fue. Sus ojos se veían cansados y su aspecto demacrado, quizá no se día cuenta de que lo estaba mirando más de lo necesario pero su esposo al parecer si, y frente a la mirada fija de Potter lo abrazo por la cintura acercándolo a su lado.

-Que mal gusto tienes ... se ve mejor en los libros, y en uno que le compre a Scorp sale con armadura -susurro su esposo en su oído sacandole una sonrisa, que se borro de sus labios al ver el enojo en el rostro del Potter.-El ya no importa amor... te amo.

Giro su cabeza recuperando la sonrisa y besando suave sus labios al mismo tiempo que Qué sonó de fondo el silbato del tren anunciando su próxima partida, miro a su esposo a los ojos y llamando a Scorp con un ligero movimiento lo envolvió en sus brazos conteniendo inútilmente las lágrimas y dándole tantas recomendaciones como se le ocurrio- y no olvides no ir al baño de las chicas en el tercer piso además si necesitas algo puedes ir a la sala que...

-Pobre niño lo dejara el tren si sigue así cariño - el leve temblor en Potter por el mote cariñoso no asustó a su esposo quien se puso a su nivel y abrazo a su hijo. - Lo que quiere decir tu papá es que te diviertas y que te amamos, y no olvides escribirle dio un beso en la frente y lo dejo ir con su baúl al tren mientras se incorporaba aún lloroso siendo ayudado por Connor quien lo abrazaba aún más fuerte por la cintura.

¡Adiós Abuelo! -Scorp corrió desde la puerta dejando su baúl y dándole un rápido abrazo y un beso subió justo cuando sonó el último silbato y solo le quedó ver como se despedía sacando la cabeza por la ventana gritando vanas promesas de buena calificaciones.

Si, ahora era el hombre mas feliz del mundo -Señor Weasley ¿quiere ir a cenar con nosotros ? descubrimos un excelente restaurante. .. -tenía todo lo que quería y aun mas de la que esperaba.

Y mientras caminaba junto a su padre por la estación no dudo ni un segundo en decir - Gracias...

Por la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre bonachón supo que no necesitaba explicar el porque.

4/Jun/2016 18:58


End file.
